


falling for a black widow

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: The story of how you met Nat, and fell for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: "and that's Natasha Romanoff"

“And that’s Natasha Romanoff,” Steve finished, pointing towards her. He was giving you a tour of the Avengers compound. You had just been asked to join the team, and we’re going to be moving in later today. 

You followed his finger and let your eyes rest upon a red-headed woman. You’d seen her on TV, but the screen didn’t compare to the real thing. She was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You stopped breathing for a moment, taking her in. She stopped punching the punching bag, and turned towards you, hearing her name said. Emerald eyes met yours. Her lips quirked upwards, giving you a small smile. You let out a breath. 

“Hey,” she called, her voice the most alluring you’d ever heard. You couldn’t think. Luckily, Steve replied for you, and introduced you. You nodded, sending her a soft smile. She sent back a smirk, before turning back to the punching bag. 

“Shall we move on?” Steve asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. You hoped he hadn’t noticed your interest in Natasha. You nodded, blushing. Well, if he hadn’t known before, he did now.


	2. "you still haven't unpacked"

Steve led you out of the gym and towards the kitchen. 

“Okay, so I think you’ve seen everything now besides the kitchen, grounds, and your room.” You nodded in agreement with his statement. Once he had pointed out the kitchen, he received a phone call. 

“Your room is just down the hallway and up the stairs. Third door on the right,” Steve instructed before answering the call. You followed his instructions and walked down the hallway and up the stairs. As soon as you had reached the top you heard a voice. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” You turned to see Natasha heading up the stairs behind you, skin glistening with sweat from her workout. Her tank top rode up so that you could see the bare skin of her side. 

“Oh hey,” you managed to get out. She smirked. 

“So did Steve give you the rest of the tour?” she asked. 

“He pointed out the kitchen but I haven’t really seen it and I didn’t see the grounds, but other than that, yeah!” you replied. Natasha hummed thoughtfully. 

“I could show you the grounds and the kitchen after I shower,” she offered. You thought about it- more like panicked about the fact that Natasha Romanoff had just offered to show you around. You nodded.

“That would be great, thank you.” She turned to enter her room. 

“I’ll knock on your door in about a half an hour?” she questioned. You nodded, before continuing down the hallway to your room. You didn’t have to go far though, because Natasha’s room had been the second on the right. Oh my god my room is right next to hers.

True to her word, Natasha knocked on your door a half an hour later. In that half hour, someone had come by and dropped all of your boxes and various suitcases off. You opened the door to find her standing before you in a new workout outfit- a black sports bra and high-waisted red leggings. She looked at your outfit and quirked an eyebrow. 

“You know you might want to wear workout clothes- the grounds are a little muddy and the terrain can get a little rough.”

“Oh, yeah I’ll change,” you muttered. You left the door open and walked back into your large room, searching through some of your suitcases for workout clothes. Natasha decided after a moment of debate to follow you inside. 

“You still haven’t unpacked,” she stated. 

“Not really, I just got everything. I’m a slow unpacker too so it’ll take me a long time,” you laughed. She let her lips twitch upwards. 

“I could help you later if you want,” she suggested, deep emerald eyes gazing into yours. You blushed. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” you murmured. Natasha smirked, a sure sign that she’d seen your cheeks redden. 

You found your workout clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. You had grabbed a high-necked strappy sports bra with a pair of matching leggings. 

“Cute clothes,” Natasha observed as you walked out of the bathroom. You thanked her quietly and blushed once again. She pretended not to notice that time and started leading the way out of your room once you had put your old clothes away. 

“There’s an amazing waterfall I’d like to show you, if that’s alright. Nearly the entire team goes there to relax. I think you’ll like it,” she mused. You nodded and followed her out of the compound and into the warm autumn air. 

Natasha had been right. The terrain was a little rough at parts. And the night prior there had been a thunderstorm, meaning some trees had fallen over in the woods. You came up to a fallen tree that was blocking the path. You were about to ask Natasha if you were going to turn around, but she jumped gracefully on top of the tree and offered her hand down to you. Your eyes widened. 

“I don’t bite,” she joked. You blushed and took her hand, ignoring the tingly feeling that went through you. She helped you up with seemingly little effort on her part and then jumped down to continue. Natasha carefully watched as you followed her, arms ready to help if something went wrong. 

The thing was, something wouldn’t go wrong. You and Fury had decided for now to keep your powers a secret. You wouldn’t have had any trouble getting up and over the tree, but you weren’t about to tell Natasha that. 

You both continued through the woods, reaching the waterfall five minutes later. 

“Wow,” you breathed. 

“I know,” she chuckled. 

You couldn’t wait to come back alone. What you could do with all of that water. It would be a great exercise for control over your powers. The thought of it excited you. 

“We should probably head back,” Natasha pulled you from your thoughts. You nodded, and let her lead you back.


End file.
